Blue Lightning
by ohsoxalive
Summary: [Lightning never struck twice in the same spot. In the end, it never needed to.] The last thing she ever saw was blue.  [SxS two part.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; the last airbender, or any of it's character.  
a/n: I love Suki. I love Sokka. I love angst. What do I do? I combine them. I think this one is better than my last Suki oneshot. I might continue this, I don't know yet. R&R. **

**Just in case: 1 of 2 **

**-karen**

* * *

Suddenly, ever so suddenly, she feels numb.

Two people are holding her up, as she struggles to hold her head up high with the little amount of dignity and honor which is slowly losing it's meaning. There's a red pool at her feet, as she feels the drops of red running down her face, as it drains away the life inside tired body.

There's a pain that burns, right where her heart should be, as the sound of voices are slowly ripping apart her sanity.

She's going to die.

She is going to _die._

But nobody ever said anything about her soul suffering such fate.

"Take me!" she screams at them, "Fight me!"

At her words, she wonder's who she is really challenging. She wants to say it is the enemy standing before her, with a smirk she desperately wants to wipe away. That it's the girl who mocked her people and dared to hurt them, and that it is the same girl about to take her life away.

That would be a lie.

In truth, she's fighting herself. She's fighting the overwhelming power that is intoxicating her body, that just wants to let it all go. To fall asleep, and let the pain slip away, so she can never be awoken or bothered again. To let everything she's fought for, everything her life means, to let it be thrown away.

In other words:

_Give up._

Suki refuses to accept such a fate.

Even over the excruciating pain, which is tearing apart her senses, she can hear them.

"_Princess Azula," the pink one whispers, "Are you sure about this?"_

There's a deathly silence, as she faintly catches the eye of one her friends pinned against a tree.

"_Whoever dares to challenge me; this is their fate. They will learn from the mistakes of their leader."_

Before she can realize it, there's a smirk across the girl's face, as she steps closer. She can hear one of her teammates crying, she can feel the dark girl beside her tightening her grip, while the other one begins to shake, she can smell the burning flesh around and on her.

But she can't see anything.

Nothing but the amber eyes which are locked on her green orbs, nothing but the flame dancing in the enemy's eyes, and nothing but the misery of her fate.

Her glare was locked, never faltering, as she narrowed her eyes and the fire in her veins burned for a chance to prove herself..

Struggling against their grip, she never bowed her head, as she spat curses and blood curdling names at them.

She will_ not_ die without a fight.

Even if it means she had to fight herself to keep from surrendering.

Somehow, without even speaking, the girl before her is able to whisper into her ear. It's a question that makes her heart beat vigorously, as fear coils over her shoulder, and she can read the unsaid word right off her cherry red lips which match the battlefield so pleasantly.

_Afraid?_

Never.

They say you can see your life flash before your eyes. All in just a second. A mirage of your past, as the most important memories and moments dance before your eyes, and your left wishing that it could have lasted just a tiny bit longer.

But she didn't.

Suki saw blue.

Blue moons.

_The subtle kiss she never got. _

Blue oceans.

_The only place where water and earth meet._

Blue eyes.

_The very ones she fell, deeply, madly, and truly in love with._

Blue** lightning.**

_The only reason he would be her first and last kiss._

It came true like the name itself, lightning fast, aiming right where her heart belonged. The blow threw her back, like a fragile porcelain doll she was never seen as. She was a ghostly pale, ripped and broken from the inside out, like the fans torn at her feet.

Lightning never struck twice in the same spot.

In the end, it never needed to.

Suki, of Kyoshi Island, fought as a warrior.

She died a lover.


End file.
